


111:12

by Jadie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 Stanley Cup Playoffs, M/M, Multi, this is like, very soft and pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadie/pseuds/Jadie
Summary: The clock was stopped at 111:12 in the longest match in Predators history; Shea wears the C heavy on his chest, Pekka is very gentle with him and Roman is just generally spoiled. Nothing too sad.





	111:12

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I actually wrote this during the 2016 playoffs I believe, and posted it to another site so if you recognize anything... we won't talk about it. I really don't have any other reason for posting it now than the fact that I miss Shea with Pekka & Roman so. 
> 
> unbetaed but i'm a lazy piece of shit so it's gonna stay like that

111:12. Six periods. Five hours. 44 saves made, one goal behind his back eventually waved off. The digital clock on the car’s dashboard flashes some minutes past two in the morning when Pekka leans against the cooling window and reflects on the game. After three overtime periods the win feels like a huge relief, of course, walking away with the series tied was the only option they had, but he can’t help feeling somewhat restless. He glances around; Roman is dozing off on the backseat without his seatbelt, and Pekka wants to shake him awake. In the end, he just points it out to Shea, who reflexively slows down the car and throws a gentle glance towards the younger defenseman from the rearview mirror. They exchange a few short words, but Shea’s voice alone is a calming enough, and exactly what Pekka needs at that moment. Routines established long ago guide Shea to drive straight to Pekka’s house; Roman doesn’t stir awake until they reach the driveway, and Shea finds the right key with the same ease he’d find his own. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Shea asks when he hears Pekka’s steps in the kitchen. Roman has undoubtedly marched straight to bed, and Pekka walks past his captain to pick up a bottle of water from the fridge. He hands it to Shea, leans against the counter beside him.  
“A bit tired. You?”  
“That was one hell of a game”, Shea mutters, avoiding looking Pekka in the eyes, and squeezes the edge of the counter with exhaustion. He flinches just a little when he feels Pekka’s hand against his own, and raises his head to meet Pekka’s soft gaze, fixing his posture a bit.  
“You sure you’re okay? I mean, three overtime periods…” the captain continues despite his obvious weariness. 

It’s moments like these when Pekka suddenly understands how heavy the letter on the captain’s chest can get; Shea carries it inside his heart, always worries about his team over himself. 

“Stop. Just, Shea, it was a tough game for all of us. That includes you.”  
“I’m fine- “  
“Hey, look at me. I know you care about me, us, but you’re not allowed take the C home with you. Let me and Roman take care of you, okay? Besides, we just won and I’m pretty sure you both were on the ice for nearly an hour, you must be exhausted. Just, come to bed and stop worrying, please?” Pekka’s voice is convincing, he hopes, but Shea buries his face into his hands and lets out a heavy sigh. The tiredness in his body eventually forces his guards down, and he lets himself press against Pekka, receives a few kisses into his shower-damp hair. 

 

“What took you so long?” Roman’s disgruntled voice questions from a pile of blankets when the other two finally make it to the bedroom. Shea immediately starts to pull his clothes off, and swats Pekka away gently when he tries to press more kisses on the back of Shea’s neck.  
“I thought you’d be asleep by now”, the captain mutters to Roman.  
“No, I was waiting for my goodnight kisses”, Roman replies simply, raising his head, apparently a little discontent over the lack of attention. The clean-white blanket slides down slightly, revealing his lightly tanned chest, and, having been rejected by Shea, Pekka decides to direct his affection towards the younger man. Roman responds to it eagerly; Pekka kisses with care and gentleness, with certainty, doesn’t forget to occasionally brush his fingers in Roman’s hair. Pekka is pretty sure he hears him mutter something in quiet German – a tired Roman tends to do that – and he can’t help smiling.  
“You were amazing”, Roman mumbles in English after a while, reaches to give Pekka one more kiss before turning to Shea, who’s settled comfortably to the other side of the bed.  
“Sheeea. Where’s my goodnight kiss?”  
“Pekka just gave you more than enough, I’m sure. Go to sleep, love.”  
“I want one from you too”, Roman complains, a smile tugging at his lips. He’s is halfway through climbing over to reach Shea, who then decides to give him what he wants, consequently trapping Pekka between the two. Not that he’s going to complain, not when Shea’s running a hand up and down his side and Roman’s tangling fingers into his hair. It’s terribly easy to let it happen, but eventually the exhaustion takes over and they settle into comfortable silence.

A soft _I love you_ almost slips from Pekka’s tongue, but with Roman snuggling up closer, and Shea pressing his nose into the back of his neck, it doesn’t feel necessary to say anything at all.


End file.
